WHAT IF........
by Blackadder the 9th1
Summary: What if Ruki hadn't become Renamon's tamer?


WHAT IF........  
  
What if Ruki hadn't become Renamon's Tamer?   
  
****Hello all Blackadder here! Well a great thing has happened! I got a new computer complete with Windows XP, Ever crack, and brand spanking new version of Microsoft Word. So finally, I can use a damm spellcheck!!!!Thank you all to have read my works and commented on them, I hope to not disappoint you. Let's begin with a new series I intend to do which simply sees the digimon universe as if it would have happened if alternate events had occurred. I give you , WHAT IF......********  
  
At first she thought she found what she was looking for, the one thing that filled the empty void in her life. When Ruki Makino first picked up a deck of Digimon cards, she took to the game very quickly, Locking herself in her rooms for many ours on end, helped her to gain knowledge and practice To become a formidable opponent. She began finding herself entering in card battle tournaments, battling against other kids. At first her Grandmother was overjoyed. When Ruki turned 7 she did a complete 180 and turned from a bright and cheerful little girl, to a lonely broody preteen. Her mother simply passed it off as her hormones getting the early jump in her life, while secretly denying it may be her fault and her frequent absences from home. Whether it is to do a modeling shoot or go on dates.  
  
Ruki, soon found herself becoming bored, bored with endless challengers that would quickly fall to the "Digimon Queen" . The opponents were getting easier an easier to beat, and the thrill of the fight began to fade. Ruki soon found herself hunger for more...but what?  
  
Then came the fateful day. She had just got done winning yet another card battle tournament. She won the grand prize and showed hardly a smile in doing so. She reached home depressed, wanting something more. Ruki sat at her table her jacket, trophies and cards that lay before her. Then before her three mysterious windows opened up before her. Fearful, she backed away but still curious what was happening, Then Ruki saw before her shadows and figures of beings....Digimon. They were calling to her , pleading with her.  
  
"M-M-Make me strong!!!!'  
  
"Help me to digivole!"  
  
"tamer...."  
  
"Help us!!"  
  
"TAMER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ruki closed her ears and screamed, "What do you want from me!!!!!"  
  
"They want a Tamer, " She heard a voice call out. Ruki looked up to see in the middle window a figure in the form of a walking fox come closer. " Renamon.  
  
Renamon spoke again as she got closer" And I want the Stro----" Rudely Renamon was slammed to one side and knocked clear across the room. She looked up to see a rounded egg form with two green legs sticking out of the egg and a crack in the middle of the egg that two yellow beady eyes stared out of, it was Digitamomon. He spoke in a thick Peter Laurie accent.  
  
"Y-Yes! " he said shiftily" You want the best and strongest Digimon there is! Hee hee hee!Im your mon!!!'. Renamon could not believe this " That little shit!!' She spat bitterly Digitamomon smiled, " Ok girly all you gotta do is swipe that blue card there!!!"  
  
Ruki was confused but saw a blue card by her Digital scanner. "Well ok....." She said as she swiped it"  
  
Renamon's eyes went wide " No! Wait!! RUKI!!!!" But it was too late, Renamon was held back by the other digimon waiting, as she saw Digitamon disappear and reappear on the other side of the window. In the real world with Ruki. Renamon gritted her teeth and wished much harm on that sneakily little rotten egg digimon.  
  
"Just wait kiddo! We are gonna make a great team!!! Heee heee heee!!I hope you like to run a bisnuess!" Digitamomon said to his new Tamer Rika .  
  
The windows disappeared as well as the other digimon leaving Renamon, all alone. She stood up," Well Fuck." She said " Now what?" Now what? She told her herself, she had to move on, Continue her search. Someday she would find a tamer, just now now it would take a little time. Renamon continued her journey ,searching and waiting for another digital gate to open, another opportunity to show itself, and it would....soon.  
  
**** Yeah yeah I know! That was mean and low but you gotta remember this is an Alternate universe. And why did I use Digitamomon? Well he seems like the type to put someone over a barrel like that. Well the next xhapter is getting typed up now, Renamon finally finds her Tamer, Who will it be? ,And where will her new path take her? 


End file.
